Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness
:This article is about the film. For the DVD containing the film, see Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness (DVD). Mindy Cohn | voicedirection= Lisa Schaffer | casting= Lisa Schaffer | producers= Susan Ward (line producer) Alan Burnett (co-producer) Sam Register (executive producer) | music= Andy Sturmer | editedby= Kyle Stafford | producedby= Paul McEvoy | writtenby= Mark Banker | directedby= Paul McEvoy | previousfilm= Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy | nextfilm= Scooby-Doo! and KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery }} Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness is the twenty-third in a series of direct-to-video films based upon Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoons. It was made available for digital download on February 3, 2015, and later on DVD on February 17.Epstein, Ronald (December 11, 2014). "WHV Press Release: Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness". Home Theater Forum. Premise Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, and Velma win the last five sets of a lottery to take a cruise into space in billionaire, Sly Baron's, brand new ship, the Sly Star One. During the flight a savage alien gets onboard, causing an emergency landing on the Sly Moon Prime, where the visitors are seemingly stranded until repairs can be made. Synopsis The gang were at the DMV as Daphne was about to do her driving test. She wasn’t sure if she’ll pass, but the others encouraged her that it’s easy and that she can do anything she puts her mind too. Feeling motivated, she steps on the gas pedal of the Mystery Machine and drove straight into a tree. At Sly Base Earth, a reporter from Celebrity Heat Clark Sparkman announces that billionare Daredevil Sly Baron has made a way for everyone to go into space, and five contest winners will be given a trip around the moon. Joining them will be celebrated astronaut Shannon Lucas, retired astronauts Zip Elvin and Colt Steelcase, football star Uvinious Botango a.k.a U-Boat and Clark. The five contest winners are none other than Mystery Inc. themselves. While waiting to board the spaceship Sly Star One, the gang met Shannon Lucas who explains how their spacesuits work. She immediately builds up a friendship with Daphne which annoys Velma. Fred then sees Zip and Colt, and heads out to meet them. He expresses on how they’ve inspired him and others to become astronauts, but was unable to hear what they’re saying since he’s wearing his helmet. Shannon reveals the gang’s training tests scores, they all passed, but Daphne got the highest score, much to her amazement and Velma’s disappointment. U-Boat arrives when it was time to board Sly Star One. While onboard Fred, Daphne and Velma comments on how Shaggy and Scooby remain calm due to them being U-Boat fans. Shannon offers Daphne to join her at the bridge for liftoff, which she accepts leaving the others behind. Fred does the same with Zip and Colt, leaving Velma with another astronaut Ridley who’s very positive that they’ll encounter aliens and Clark Sparkman who immediately starts flirting with her, much to her disgust. U-Boat sat right next to Shaggy and Scooby, as the Sly Star One lifts off into space. Once they reached the cruising altitude, Sly’s Co,Host Android Model H.A.M enters the cabin with refreshments and his bad sense of humor. Velma, Clark and Ridley leave to check out the ship while Shaggy and Scooby search for the snack bar. On the bridge, Zip and Colt began their safety check on the ship with Fred and Daphne joining them leaving Shannon to pilot the ship. While looking for the snack bar, Scooby and Shaggy heard something big outside, but didn’t see what it was. Velma, Clark, and Ridley also heard something. Clark believes it to be space junk, but Ridley thinks it could be aliens. Although she had never seen a real alien, she dedicated her life to alien combat. Velma and Clark have their doubts, leaving Ridley to show video evidence of an alien sighting, and leaves to bring more, giving Velma and Clark the chance to walk away. Shaggy and Scooby finally found the snack bar, but it was closed. H.A.M shows up behind them and expresses another bad joke, then disappears into the darkness. Suddenly, they heard big footsteps in the shadows heading towards them. It turned out to be U-Boat, much to their relief. They asked if he could open the snack bar, which he complies and leaves without saying a word. Outside the ship, an alien opened a compartment on the ship and rips out some wires. Daphne heard the commotion in the engine room, although Zip assured them that it’s nothing. Daphne suspects that there could be an alien outside which Zip and Colt don’t believe in. Suddenly, an alarm went off, and everyone immediately headed for the bridge. Shannon explains that their losing air and that something damaged the external tank. Shaggy and Scooby said that they saw something that looked like an alien. On the security footage, they saw the alien damaging the tank, and what’s worse, they’re almost out of air with no way to get back to Earth in time. When it seemed like theirs no hope, Sly enters the bridge and announces that there is one place they can go. They flew to the dark side of the moon and landed on a secret resort that Sly has been building for the last decade. Once inside, he welcomes them all to Sly Moon Prime Resort. Although it’s not complete, he explains that the air generator’s are working making it safe to take off their helmets. Then, an old man appears thrilled to have guests after so many years. Sly introduces him as Hudson Baron, Sly’s right hand spaceman and twin brother. After introducing his Slybots, the group explains the situation involving the alien, he then summons his best bot Caroline Prime, which can remove thousands of crates in minutes. U-Boat doesn’t trust robots, though Shannon assures everyone she’s perfectly safe. With that settled, everyone leaves to do their things. After Shannon leaves, Velma showed bitterness towards Daphne saying that she’s going to do an interview with Clark, annoying Daphne. Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby went out for a drive in Sly Moon Buggy’s. They began to agree with Zip about the alien, seeing how there’s space junk all over the moon. They see the American flag and a footprint left by Neil Armstrong himself. They noticed a shadow covering them, and discovers that it belongs to the alien. They find it hard to escape the alien on foot leaving them to escape using the buggy’s. They escaped safely back to the resort, where they ran straight into U-Boat, whom they explained what happened. U-Boat reveals that even he can get scared and tells them it can be all in the head, and that they need to find something that can get them better like singing. Shaggy and Scooby find that hard to believe, leading U-Boat to sing a song about fear. Once he finishes, he leaves the duo speechless. Meanwhile Fred, Daphne, Zip and Colt are repairing Sly Star One. Fred keeps messing around with the equipment, accidentally trapping Daphne in cooling gel and freezing himself. Zip and Colt decided to leave him in ice not wanting to hear him talking. In the kitchen, U-Boat is fixing himself a meal, while H.A.M teases him about using machines despite stating he doesn’t trust anything inhuman. He tries to ignore him, but was forced to threaten him to keep him quiet. Velma and Clark witnessed the whole thing, with Clark stating that he doesn’t take to progress too well. U-Boat counters him asking if he’s talking about the kind of progress that put automated machines in factories, that put his father and others like him out of work when he was a kid. He leaves with no answer, which gets Velma thinking. Shaggy and Scooby are walking through the halls telling themselves that the alien wasn’t real. Unfortunately the alien finds them forcing them to escape to the restaurant. They tried to eat the alien out of their heads, but the alien interrupts them. During the chase, the alien screamed powerful sonic waves shattering all the glass in the room. When it looked like it was over for the duo, the Chef Slybot shows up, which gives Shaggy and Scooby the distraction they need to escape. In the hallway, Zip and Colt regret freeing Fred from the ice as he’s still ranting. Shaggy and Scooby ran straight into them explaining their encounter with the alien. Zip and Colt don’t believe them, but Fred and Daphne believe that something was with them in the restaurant, knowing that Shaggy and Scooby would never leave food behind and gets them to investigate. Everyone examined the destroyed restaurant when Sly and Hudson show up and informs them that the satellite is out of commission, leaving them no way to contact Earth. Velma noticed that Sly is wearing Magnet Boots and suspects him to have something to do with the alien. Zip and Colt still don’t believe them which Ridley disagrees and was about to argue when Shannon steps in suggesting that they all get some sleep. Shaggy and Scooby don’t think they’ll be able to sleep with the alien around, so the gang decided to come up with a plan to capture the alien with Ridley agreeing to help. While preparing the trap, they asked Ridley what would happen if the alien is real. She explains that this is the first phase of the alien’s plan, to gather information about humanity’s weaknesses to his planet. Phase two is invading Earth with an unstoppable armada, then enslave humanity forcing them to mine Earth’s resources until there’s nothing left. Before she could finish, Fred guessed that human rebels would rise up and fight the aliens leaving everyone else to fantasized how they would fight the aliens. Annoyed Ridley leaves as the gang gets into their positions. Fred is watching the security footage and spots the alien. He instructs Shaggy and Scooby to find it, giving them sticky buns for added incentives. Daphne and Velma are putting the finishing touches on the trap arguing about Daphne doing better than Velma on the astronaut training test. Daphne lashes out at Velma asking if it’s hard for her to except that Daphne may be more than a pretty face. Velma denies and sadly states that what’s hard to except is that Daphne gets to have it all. And asks that if she’s a better astronaut what’s left for her, which makes Daphne feel terrible for her. Suddenly the power went out and the artificial gravity. Sly announces that the gravity will be back on shortly advising them to enjoy the float until then. Shaggy and Scooby take advantage of the gravity feeling relaxed, until they bumped straight into the alien. They passed Daphne and Velma who activated a smoke screen and fired several sting darts at the alien, but they all missed. The alien followed them into the hanger where Fred trapped it with gravity gel just as the gravity’s fix. The alien grabs Scooby, but was frozen just in time by Fred stopping it. Everyone shows up when the alien was really Shannon Lucas. As an astronaut, she was the perfect alien, she used the frequency of a micro radar transmitter to turn it into a sonic weapon, which explains the sonic waves. She used Sly’s magnet boots to defy gravity, and she used holograms, videos and audio recordings to hide her whereabouts at any time. And she knows her way around the ship and the resort, so she can come and go. Shannon confesses that she felt it unfair that Sly made a way for anyone to go to space, where she had to give up everything. Her original plan was to sabotage the ship, stage an alien attack and prove to the world that space is only for trained astronauts. And she had the perfect guests to help with her plan, Zip and Colt to make the trip seem credible, U-Boat to be sure the world was watching, Ridley the one person who would confirm to the world that aliens were real and Clark to get a sensational story. The one thing she didn’t count on was the gang being the contest winners. She had to improvise her plan like trying to convince them not to go when they first met, then she switched their test scores to break-up the team. It turns out that Shaggy was the one who got the highest score much to everyone’s surprise. To keep the gang from returning to Earth to tell the real story, she planned on leaving them at the resort, revealing that she sabotaged the satellite. Before she could be taken into custody, she lower a glass wall separating her from everyone else. She reveals that to be sure they never leave she planted thermal charges all over the complex. Sly attempts to persuade her to reconsider, but she turns him down stating that returning as a hero would bring her all the money she wants. She then escapes on Sly Star One leaving everyone to die. Hudson reveals that he built his own ship for them to escape. Sly asks why he didn’t tell him, which cause Hudson to explain that it’s been hard living on the moon alone for years, and he built the ship so he could leave. But, he didn’t have the heart to knowing that Sly needed him to stay. Understanding his brothers feelings Sly apologized to Hudson for not being with him which he forgives. The explosives began to go off, leaving them little time to escape. Before they could board, dozens of crates fall between them and the ship. Daphne and Velma get into another argument, which was broken up by a furious H.A.M exposing himself as an actor playing a robot. The crates were shown to have U-Boat snacks which Shaggy and Scooby quickly finish off. As they were moving the last of the crates Caroline appears and reveals to have been tampered by Shannon to eliminate them. U-Boat stays behind to hold her off while the others get the ship ready. Zip and Colt were about to head for the energy cell when their old age gets to them. Fred encourages them that they’re why millions want to become astronauts and that they’ll always be astronauts. Zip and Colt finally accept Fred and lets him help out. U-Boat tries to fight off Caroline, but was overpowered. Before she could finish him, Scooby and Shaggy stepped in with two more Slybots to fire food crates at Caroline. Fred, Zip and Colt got the engines working, but had to keep the broken fuel valve down. Hudson was about to take the controls when he was knocked out by falling debris. Sly and Clark get knocked out as well. Shaggy, Scooby and U-Boat succeeded in shutting Caroline down and headed for the ship. U-Boat volunteers to take the controls only for him, Shaggy and Scooby to get knocked out. H.A.M and Ridley get knocked out as well. When it seemed like no one can fly the ship, Velma lets Daphne to carry out the task. Daphne doesn’t feel confident in herself, but Velma disagrees, stating that she was with Shannon on the bridge, and saw how she flew the ship. She also state that the fake test scores don’t matter, and she believes her friend can do it. Now motivated, Daphne took control and safely escape the exploding resort and land on Earth. Shannon pretends to be heartbroken and lies to the press that an alien destroyed the station and everyone. However, everyone steps in and expose Shannon’s crimes to the world. Velma gives out a speech that space-travel is for everyone, and that it all starts with an adventurous spirit, an imaginative mind, a brave heart and curiosity. As Shannon is taken by the police, Daphne apologizes to Velma for falling for Shannon’s tricks and that she’s her real best friend. They were interrupted by the press asking Daphne questions about her trip and her hair. Daphne states that there are more important things like friendship and support. Ridley begins to doubt her belief in aliens, with Hudson to comfort her stating that who knows what’s out in space. Ridley changes the conversation noting that it must’ve been hard for him to be alone. Hudson wouldn’t mind going back up there if someone were to go with him, and the two of them start a romantic relationship. Daphne tries to drive the Mystery Machine, but has a hard time with the pedal as they drove straight out of the parking garage and into the city. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Clark Sparkman * Zip Elvin * Colt Steelcase * U-Boat * Sly Baron * Ridley * H.A.M. * Hudson Baron Villains: * Alien * Shannon Lucas * Aliens * Caroline Prime Other characters: * Driving examiner * Celebrity Heat crowd * Man in Delaware * Mother in Delaware * Son in Delaware * Dane * Paul's owner * Paul * Launch manager * Ground Control * Slybots ** Frank ** Linda ** Reggie ** Twiggy ** Chef Slybot * U-Boat's father * Crowd at Shannon's speech * Press at Shannon's speech Locations * United States ** DMV ** Delaware ** Sly Base Earth *** Sly's Souvenir Shop ** Science fair ** Space Burgers ** New York * Sly Star One ** Passenger section ** Bridge ** Engine room * The Moon ** Sly Moon Prime *** Kitchen *** Dining hall *** Observation deck *** Hudson's workshop * Tokyo, Japan * Paris, France ** Eiffel Tower * Dublin, Ireland ** Countryside * Mine * Hudson's ship ** Bridge Objects * Shaggy's driving license * Scooby's driving license * Mystery Machine airbags * Popcorn * Peanuts * Pizza * U-Boat Bites * U-Boat Nachoverboards * Canned tomatoes * Scooby Snacks * Fred's coffee * Sticky buns * Flight suits * Velma's glasses * Daphne's nail file * Fred's bottled water * Sly's rocket jetpack * Velma's photos * Clark's video camera * Zip's clipboard * Colt's clipboard * Fred's clipboard * Ridley's computer tablet * Daphne's phone * Painting of Sly * Hudson Baron's exo-suit * Coolant gel * Oxygen and butyl liquid nitrogen tank * Microwave oven * Can opener * Magna boots * Alien's wrist communicator * Daphne's hairdryer laser guns * Sting darts * Thermal charges * Alien mask * Hudson's ship model Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Sly Star One * Sly Moon Buggy Rides * Alien fleet * Hudson's ship Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Full credits The following credits are how they are displayed on-screen (or as close as possible). Opening credits Closing credits Continuity * The Mystery Machine's license plate in this film first appeared in the previous one. * Daphne's family name was revealed in the The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show episode, No Sharking Zone. * Velma's family name was revealed in the The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries episode, Happy Birthday, Scooby-Doo. * Shaggy's family name was revealed in the The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show episode, Wedding Bell Boos!. * Fred's family name was revealed in the The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries episode, Happy Birthday, Scooby-Doo. * Mystery Inc.'s name was officially used in the first direct-to-video film, Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. Notes/trivia * The description on the back of the DVD case asks if Fred will ever take off his space suit, although oddly, he doesn't wear it on the front (he's the only one not to). He's also inside the Mystery Machine outside of Earth's orbit, when in fact, it's barely in the film. * Scooby and Shaggy have already been in space several times before this film, even as recently as the direct-to-video short film, Scooby-Doo! Mecha Mutt Menace. * The gang had been to a cyber version of the moon when they were inside Eric Staufer's computer game in the direct-to-video feature, Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase. * The gang taking turns to tell their version of what an alien rebellion would be like is similar to when they each took turns telling each other what would happen if they met an alien, in the A Pup Named Scooby-Doo episode, The Story Stick. * The Phantom from the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode Hassle in the Castle appears during the opening credits. * With the exception of Scooby and H.A.M, the sclera in everyone's eyes are seen with their helmets on. * Daphne already knew how to drive in past movies and episodes. So why take some driving testes now? Miscellaneous * Disguises: None. * Trap: * "Zoinks" count: * "Jeepers" count: * "Jinkies" count: * "Hold the phone" count: Cultural references * There are several references to the science fiction film, Alien: ** Ridley is a parody of Ellen Ripley. "Ridley" is a play on both Ripley and Ridley Scott, the film's director. ** is based on Ash. The revelation that H.A.M. is really a human is the reverse of what happened in Alien. ** The alien has a similar appearance and power to the Xenomorph. * Sly is a parody of Richard Branson, who's also trying to achieve the same thing that Sly does. * Zip Elvin and Colt Steelcase are parodies of Buzz Aldrin and Neil Armstrong; Zip being the most of obvious, at least in name. * Shaggy says he once saw a show about a man who saw gremlins on the outside of his plane, which is a reference to the The Twilight Zone episode, Nightmare at 20,000 Feet. Although, that only had one gremlin. * H.A.M. painting Sly Baron's portrait is a reference to the infamous scene from the movie, Titanic. * NASA is mentioned. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * TBA Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * The "Drivers Test" sign is missing an apostrophe. * Aside from the fact Scooby owns a driver's license (perhaps because of the fact that he drove it on two recent occasions previously to this), his signature was a paw print, instead of writing his own name, which he had already done in the What's New, Scooby-Doo? episodes, The Unnatural and A Scooby-Doo Valentine, respectively. ** The paw print is also too small to actually come from Scooby himself. * The previous film once again, highlighted Fred's strong affection for the Mystery Machine (perhaps even to its fullest), yet he doesn't seem at all bothered that Daphne crashed it into a tree in this one. Perhaps the fact that he had already seen it blow up and accept it thereafter in the last one, a small crash wouldn't seem that big. * The nametags are highly detailed and have the names written in when in special close-ups of the gang and , but apart from that they're typically nameless and filled with a colour which ever compliments their own respective suits. * The "Say hi to me Clark" and "Fly me to the moon" signs that two people hold from the crowd standing behind Clark, end up being held by several others. * Daphne complains that she will get "hat hair" from the helmet, although the helmets don't do anything. * The sign in U-Boat's chair is not there when gets up, but reappears in the next scene. * Of the characters shown during lift-off, Ridley is the only one who's face doesn't distort. * The film takes liberties in continuity in suggesting that aliens are fake, because the gang encountered real aliens in (among other adventures). * The red light indicator on the space suits is just to get a toilet joke, which is a setup for when Scooby and Shaggy soil themselves after first seeing the alien, as they have never done this from seeing a monster before. Although, Shaggy did wet himself once by a biker in . * When the group are introduced to Hudson, Ridley keeps disappearing and reappearing, until she and Hudson talk to each other. * The "Sly Star Two" appears to have crash landed only a couple blocks away from where Shannon was giving her press interviews, and is shown being in direct line of sight with Shannon's location. Yet no one at the press conference notices the ship dropping out of the sky and crashing so close to them. * The gang gets onboard the Sly Star One by winning the last five seats in a lottery. However, Clark Sparkman's summary of the proceedings made it sound like each of the last five seats was won seperately. * We never get confirmation on what the strange liquid that Daphne, Fred, Zip, and Colt found on the floor is. * The alien in Ridley's video that she shows Clark and Velma matches the alien design Shannon used for her alien suit. It is never established whether Shannon used that video as inspiration for her costume or it was just a coincidence. * Toon physics: ** Fred pulls out his own clipboard when joining Zip and Colt. ** Daphne pulls out her phone from nowhere. ** Scooby and Shaggy's suits grow after they eat all the crates of U-Boat Bites. ** Daphne drives the Mystery Machine right off the top floor of the parking lot, which should've smashed the van to pieces and sent them all to the emergency ward, if any of them weren't already killed on impact. ** Everyone survives the crash landing the "Sly Star Two" (which destroys the ship) without any noticable injuries. ** All the men (except for Fred, Zip, and Colt) get hit in the head with ship debris and knocked out. They all wake up a few minutes later perfectly fine. In real life, if you get hit on the head so hard that one actually loses conciousness (even if it's only for a few minutes), one should probably see a doctor ASAP, as there is a high likelihood of some sort of head injury. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness DVD released by Warner Home Video on February 17, 2015. * Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness DVD released by Warner Home Video on March 30, 2015. * Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness Blu-ray released by Warner Home Entertainment on May 12, 2020. * Turkey Scooby-Doo! Monster Madness DVD released by Warner Home Entertainment on March 2, 2020. Quotes : "Of what"?!! Sharks, dentists, public speaking, aliens, mines, the IRS, being in space! Lots of things!! Sometimes it's all in your head, though. The trick is finding something that helps you deal with it. Scooby: Like food. U-Boat: Like music. Scooby and Shaggy: Or food. U-Boat: Or excercise. Scooby and Shaggy: Or food. U-Boat: Or maybe even --. Scooby and Shaggy: Food! U-Boat: Singing. | Daphne: You caught it! Colt: (elevator #1 opens) The alien! Zip; You caught the alien! Velma: Yes we- U-Boat: (elevator #2 opens) The alien! You caught the alien! Velma: Yes we-- Hudson and Ridley: (elevator #3 opens) The alien! You caught the alien! Velma: Yes-- HAM: (elevator #4 opens) The alien! You caught the alien! Velma: Yes! Sly Baron: (elevator #5 opens '') Does anyone have a spare hairdryer? I seem to have--The alien! You caught the alien! '''Velma:' Yes we caught it! How many elevators are in this building? }} Gallery Videos Images Moon_Monster_Madness_DVD_front_cover.jpg|DVD. References External links * Buy in HD from Amazon Instant Video (US) * Buy in HD from iTunes (US) * Buy in HD from iTunes (CA) * Buy in HD from iTunes (UK) * Buy in HD from Vudu Category:Direct-to-video films *